


Mayson's Revenge

by Sommercymaker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I have bad grammer, M/M, More characters added later, Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Slow to update cause im lazy, i cant spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sommercymaker/pseuds/Sommercymaker
Summary: Not everything is as it seems, it's not right to assume, but I can't help it I must take my revenge.





	Mayson's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This book is inspired by Sensoo creator of In Alio Loco its a really good book go check it out  
> https://haru-sen.tumblr.com/

  You didn't really remember much of your childhood but what you do remember is not very bright. You were snapped out of your thoughts by a loud, BOOM! You loaded your crossbow and prepared to sneak around the corridor of the hidden base you stayed in. In all honesty, you're not even sure who found it or how the hell they found it. Your door was bust down by some type of agents you would assume... wait a quick minute, you knew those badges anywhere.

                   "Overwatch"

In one second you were staring at Overwatch agents the next second you were being knocked out. The last thing you remember saying was 

 "What the actual fuck?"

* * *

  

You wake up in an unknown infirmary as you hear heels clicking towards you. As the clicking halts what seems to be a nurse or some type of doctor walked into your holding room you were in.

"Oh you're awake" she stated a little too calmly for your liking "Good evening Mayson-Adam I am Angela Ziegler the head doctor here at the Swiss base." the fact that she knew your name didn't even surprise you in the least. 

"Mind telling me what I'm doing here," you said in the most Americanized accent which seemed to catch her off guard. "Uhhhh... did I say something wrong." you were genuinely confused 

She shook her head "No sorry, I just..." there was an akward pause. "you just caught me off guard." "Anyway, Mayson-Adam Alexander Lusuremicroix 23 years old, son of Gerard and Amelie Lacroix presumed dead at birth-" 

"What?" you said in the most normal tone ever. Angela didn't even have time to answer the question and your "mom" walked in.

"Hey! Alex ho-"

"Assuming you're Amelie Lacroix I need to say," you took in a breath "You! you left me for dead before you go and say hey Mayson or Alex or whatever like nothing ever happened and you loved me all this time I was gone, I'm gonna say you never loved me" your accent popped out a bit because you were upset and your voice cracked a bit "leave" you whispered "I don't want you here" your blue-green eyes met hers and you began to sob.

"But I'm-"

" **LEAVE!** " 

She left with tears of regret, while you cried silently in your hands "Why did they leave me?" You whispered not expecting an answer but you got one from Angela

"You know Mayson they didn't actually know," she said holding back the fact that she was the one who pronounced you as dead.

You stopped sobbing just enough to choke out "They probably didn't even give me a chance to breathe Angela.

"Well you're here now aren't you?"

You looked into her eyes deeply offended most would say your eyes look rather Asian for a French boy, you blinked once and stated 

"Do you know what its like to be out there alone cold with nothing but the clothes on your back, hmm...?" You took a breath and when she didn't say anything you started again

"you don't know what its like to be scared to have nothing to have no one, to barely have any food or water, or to hold your own as a fucking 10 year old against big ass omnics for most of your damn life. So do me a favor leave me alone let me sleep, I don't wanna talk anymore right now.

Angela left with her head hanging. And for the first time in two days, you got some sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so damn long I wrote this chapter before but I didn't like it then school and life happened so sorry  
> Got questions check out my Tumblr @fantasy-sombra  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fantasy-sombra  
> Love you!!!!


End file.
